When Good Men Go to War
by AshlynDecia
Summary: Demons run when good men go to war. Chaos burns through the blood of the son when good men go to war. What was eternal dies and hope lies, from the echoes humanity cries when good men go to war. Darkness flees, but count the cost! Salvation's won but what's lost when good men go to war?


_A little background: I thought this would fit best in Season 9 somewhere between episode 10 - 11 so Gadreel is not in the picture, there is a little unsettled tension between Sam and Dean, and Dean does not yet have the MoC. As for Who, although not as pertinent, I pictured this story occurring one of the hiatuses he took from the Ponds but prior to the Angels Take Manhattan. This started as a one shot and I would love to hear what you think and where you would like to see this go._

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, Charlie, slow down. Slow down!" Dean barked over the phone as he sat at the well-oiled mahogany table. There was a scatter of files and papers across the top, a laptop mixed into the middle of it. He had his cell phone pressed against his ear, a look of worry furrowing his brows.

"What does that mean? What the frick is a temporal prevention switch? Charlie, I don't know what the heck you mean… hang on…" He pushed himself up and walked in a huff over to the tall shaggy brown haired man with his feet propped up on another table. Thrusting the phone angrily toward him he said, "Sammy, Charlie is babbling on about some geek stuff. I dunno…" releasing the phone into his brothers hands, he raised his in a sign of surrender and leaned against the table, waiting to see what she was talking about.

"Hey Char… whoa whoa… okay," he got up and walked toward the electric room in the hallway behind the kitchen, his older brother in tow. "Yeah, yeah I see it. Green switch, infinity symbol with an hourglass next to it. Push it? To turn it off? Charlie….. okay!" and he clicked the red symbol on the front of the phone, pulling the screeching box away from his ear.

"Charlie is on her way but she says we have to "disable the temporal prevention switch". I don't even know what that does…" he looked uncertainly at his brother. Dean shrugged. Deep down, he always loved the visits from that short little red-headed fireball that talked a mile a minute and matched the brothers pace for pace in geek and nerd obsessions. She must know what she was doing, right?

"She ain't in funky town?" Dean asked through squinted eyes. Sam shook his head. "Well, let's give it a whirl," and on that Sam punched the glowing button about the size of a quarter. The green light went out and there was a sizzling clunking sound that rang through the bunker. When the noise rang out, both brothers jerked and tensed, looking for a source. After a moment of standing stock still with no reaction, they relaxed.

"Let's go welcome our house guest," Dean smiled as he turned and sauntered back toward the front door. Sam followed, eyes still one that curious button. That was, until he ran into the back of his brother who had stopped dead in the doorway to the kitchen. Poking his head around he too stood stock still staring at the scene in the bunker kitchen.

Smack in the middle of Dean's pristinely clean kitchen was an old blue police box. Just standing there. Regaining his senses a moment before his brother, Sam approached the box, reaching out slowly to touch it.

"What the?"

Suddenly the little wooden door of that blue box opened and a small body topped with scarlet hair bounced out, throwing her arms around Sam.

"Sam!" spying the other brother standing in the doorway feet away she bopped over "Dean!" she threw her arms around the oldest Winchester. More out of habit, he closed his around her protectively, still staring at the aberration in his kitchen.

"Hey Charlie, ugh, wha?" he started but was unable to finish.

She turned to look at the police box.

"Oh sorry. This is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension in Space. It is a ship. A ship that travels through space. Well, space and time. Time travel. Yay!" she spouted all this off in less than a breath, eyes big and smile proud like she had just won a huge award. She looked from one brother to another as they stood there dumbfounded.

"A… spaceship?" Sam stammered.

"Yep… complete with alien," she shouted the last word louder than the rest and as if on cue, a man popped out of the machine, bopping happily into the glistening room.

"Hello All! Sammy! Deano!" He looked with big eyes and an even bigger smile from one brother to another. He wore high water slacks, a brown over coat and vest complete with a bowtie. His chin seemed disproportionate to his face and he exuded the same spirit you would expect from a five year old.

Brothers still frozen in shock, he bounced toward Sam, looking a little disconcerted that he had to look up to meet the youngest Winchester.

"You must be Sam! Charlie has already told me so much about you, I feel like we are family!" and with that he leaned in for what was perhaps the most awkward hung Sam had ever felt.

"And Dean! So surly and stoic yet the heart of a puppy dog," and the man waltzed over to Dean, hand extended. Dean, still responding on protocol, shook the man's hand, staring blankly at his face. Another quiet moment passed.

"Oh, guys this is the Doctor. He's an…"

"An alien," Dean sputtered, realizing he was still holding the creature's hand. He quickly dropped it and flicked his eyes between Charlie and the floppy man with the bowtie.

"Time Lord to be proper," the Doctor chimed "Of Gallifrey, at your service," and he made a shallow, serviceable bow. After he rose, he stared from one brother to another obviously very confused by their behavior.

"Yes, well lovely introductions and all but we have some ugh…" the Doctor tapered off looking imploringly at Charlie.

"Oh, right!" she seemed to be faking a forgetful moment. "There was this little thing that we thought you might be able to help us with. You see, we were hiking through a forest on Jogrought 12 when we saw something that might… well it certainly seemed to be… but we…."

"A ghost," the Doctor finished as Charlie lost her nerve.

"A ghost?" Sam said doubt dripping in his voice. "You traveled across space and, apparently time, to get our help with a ghost on an alien planet?" and it sounded even less plausible coming from his mouth. The Doctor and Charlie exchanged looks and clearly they were disagreeing on something. But the Doctor seemed to win the momentary battle of wills.

"Absolutely so right this way if you please, mind your head there big fellow and step all the way," as he scooted around the kitchen, herding the confused brothers towards that little blue box. Dean was more petrified than he was going to admit about what was on the other side of those doors. Despite that, he locked eyes with his little brother and, on seeing the wonder of a three year old looking back at him, he set his jaw hard and pushed on the thin wooden door.

He was a few steps in before he processed what was surrounding him. Lights and little engines whirred in this room that should never fit in that box. Yet here it was and they were all filing in; Charlie and the Doctor beaming proudly, Sam looking around in awe and Dean trying very hard to quit making the list in his head of all the things that might go wrong.


End file.
